KIOSHIMA
|resides = Hidden Hills, California Seoul, South Korea |names = KiO|height = 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m)|weight = 215 lbs (97.5 kg)|billed = Seoul, South Korea |trainer = Sun Devil Dojo Damian MISERA|image = gy7Xi4BJ.jpg}}Keanu Jin-won Sung-Jung ( 진성주 키아누, '''born August 12, 1995) is an South Korean professional wrestler and entrepreneur where he performs under the ring name '''Kioshima '''shorten to Kio (stylized in all capital letters.) He is the current Canadian Champion and Freedom Pro World Heavyweight Champion, that he won at the [https://youtu.be/vMBWJb27lWw?t=1h10m26s '''All Or Nothing CPV]' '''and 'Freedom Pro's Escape From New York. Early life Born in the 송파구 / Songpa-gu District of Seoul, South Korea. According to sources, Keanu had a semi-normal childhood, he'd live among his father named ''Daniel Ji-kyu Sung-Jung'' who apparently was not home very often, a stay at home mother named ''Amelia Son-yi Sung-Jung, young brother also known as [https://cawmunity.fandom.com/wiki/KAI '''''KAI] who became a professional wrestler that he trained, and younger sister who's name is disclosed and also has not been seen to this day. Keanu and his family lived on an estate, until he had turned 18 years old. Once he reached adulthood he was given a certain task that required his migration to the United States and some parts of Europe according to the sources. That task or any other further information regarding Keanu's origin, up bringing, and or training except the information given is either disclosed or not obtained. Recently discovered due to leaked medical records during his arrest in 2018, documents that date back to his childhood reveal that Keanu was diagnosed with (NPD) Narcissistic Personality Disorder at a fairly young age, as it developed over time with his mysterious upbringing. It is more than certain that it plays in tune with his mannerisms and actions in his social life and inside the squared circle. A speculation of Keanu's origin and previously mentioned obligation he had to fulfill was in regards to his involvement with the wrestling business. A theory was spread that he became a wrestler to prepare himself and utilize his abilities in a beneficial whilst competitive manner. In which it was reported that, KIOSHIMA was a student of the SUN DEVIL Dojo & Super-ZERO's Dojo; being mentored by the founder and defect RSG student, [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/MISERA Damian MISERA]. '''Who would down the line of their training, proceeded to abandon him without notice. In which lead him, to adapt for himself under a new cocky, vicious, and self-absorbed style and persona to his disdain for his former mentor. Professional wrestling career '''Debut/Wrestle Orchestra (2017) The first appearance/debut of the arcane superstar by known knowledge was November 11th at [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XF5mIlq_hg Wrestle Orchestra's Simmer Nation Army] in a bout for their Maestro Champion, Radical. KIOSHIMA would make a valiant effort, impressing many with his agile ability, and technical prowess. The match would conclude with Radical retaining by tapping out KIOSHIMA. Independent Circuit (2017 / 2018 / 2019) Transitioning from his loss to Radical, the promising KIOSHIMA would take part in various promotions for the remainder of 2017, in hopes of getting his name out there. Some promotions include; the defunct iGlobal's Heart of Wrestling, the defunct Pro Wrestling ENDVR, the defunct HONOR Wrestling, and many few others. * FUTURE (2017 / 2018 / 2019) He would debut for FUTURE Wrestling on October 10th against [https://twitter.com/xBlackListedGod?lang=en Ryan Ricci] in a losing effort. KIOSHIMA would be featured in the 2018 edition of the FUTURE Wrestling intro. He'd also receive a Future Heavyweight Championship shot against their current champion, [https://twitter.com/CallMeHarry99?lang=en Harry Agace] 'on February 11th at 'AES x FUTURE KIO would lose this match as well. On June 05, 2018, it was reported that KIO had left FUTURE after requesting his release from the company. He'd be announced and would return to the promotion for a one time appearance for the second AES x FUTURE show, where he'd battle Gabriel White to a draw. * True-1 Pro (2018) On February 13th, KIO would make a surprise debut for the company, True-1 Pro donning a horned white mask and a tailored white suit, he would attack [https://twitter.com/PyP_CAWS?lang=en Micah Willows] with a kendo stick after securing the victory in his match against [[KAZU|'KAZU']]. After this incident, KIOSHIMA would not be seen or heard from in True-1 Pro, indicating he was released from the company. * War Among Us (2018) On May 19th, KIO took part of the [https://youtu.be/SuU2-weFPA4 War Among Us CPV], in a winning effort against [https://twitter.com/_JacobAmor Jacob Amor]. This would give both competitors a lot of recognition and praise. * KIO vs Frisco (2018) On January 18th, it was reported on Twitter that [https://twitter.com/LanceFrisco Lance Frisco] would take on KIOSHIMA. KIO would retaliate by this news by attacking Frisco in a parking lot before telling a select few words. When the time came for the match, KIOSHIMA would lose to Frisco, shaking his hand after the bout. * CRISIS (2018) After his match with [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Phoenix Joshua Phoenix] for the first installment for CRISIS's Dramatic. [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/NAHMO NAHMO] would be seen meeting with KIO backstage to arrange a "deal" of some sort. KIO would scheduled for a match against JP Masters after a backstage agreement with NAHMO, which ensured a victory for KIO for the second installment for CRISIS's Scenario series. He would lose and would confront NAHMO about the matter in which would lead to the two attacking one another. It would be revealed that KIO was a planted spy invested by'' Alex Stryder. * '''Genesis (2019)' KIO would be announced to go one on one with The Hidden Gem'", [https://twitter.com/TheTyrekeCarter '''Tyreke "Sweetness" Carter] in a bout for the Genesis CPV. * Wreck The Halls (2019) KIO would be announced to take on his longtime rival, NAHMO in a match at the Wreck The Halls CPV. When the match occurred, KIO would fall short when he had tapped out to NAHMO. * Vs. Max Harlton (2019) KIO was announced to take on "The Voice of the Dreamers" Max Harlton for Fight Night Annihilation. When the match commenced he'd win. ROX Wrestling / ROX (2018 / 2019) On June 7th, it was revealed on Twitter, that among eight other superstars some being, [https://twitter.com/IAmKattya Kattya], [https://twitter.com/XO_Immortality Ariana Dynasty], and [https://twitter.com/DowntheHarlway Max Harlton] '''that those nine had joined the ROX roster. It was scheduled and announced that KIO would go one on one against [https://twitter.com/BritHeroSG ''Silas Green''] in the first round of the ROX Ascendance Championship tournament. KIO would go on to be removed from the Ascendance Championship tournament, and would be moved to the cruiser-weight division. It would be revealed that KIO would be scheduled to go one on one with Jacob Amor for their "War Among Us" rematch at ROX's Burnout X. This match would then be cancelled, due to the release of Jacob Amor. He would then scheduled to debut for ROX's Burnout Episode 11, by taking on'' '''TJ Rave ''in which he'd win . VALOR Wrestling (2018) On May 18th, as a part of the VALOR return, titled RESURRECTION, it was reported on Twitter that KIO would go one on one with [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/YUKITA YUKiTA Nori]. The bout of the two fighters concluded with YUKiTA picking up the pin-fall victory over KIO. KIO would be placed into a tournament to decide the next contender for the VALOR Cruiserweight Championship. His opponent would be [https://twitter.com/TheRealCalvinC3 Calvin Carter the Third], and when the match took place, KIO would not be the victor. On September 21, 2018, KIO was released from the company due to complications behind the scenes. LEGEND / KONY Tournament (2018) On January 7th, it was revealed on Twitter that KIOSHIMA would be the eighteenth entrant of the King of New York tournament. On June 21st, it was revealed that KIO would be featured on the first episode for his first round against [https://twitter.com/LevineFromVALOR Eric Levine]. Cherish The Opportunity / CTO & FAME (2018 / 2019) CTO would release KIOSHIMA's theme song on their official CTO Studios YouTube channel. At the end of July, Cherish the Opportunity announced it was due to close after it's Midnight Madness CPV. Therefore, KIO was not able to debut for the company. On the launch show of FAME Supremacy, KIO interrupted from company owner'' ''[https://twitter.com/Xion_Moon Xion Moon ] in a surprise debut. He'd face him in a bout which lasted roughly 3 minutes before picking up the victory with a White Sunset. Later that night, it would be seen that KIO and Aaron Bomber devised a plan to ambush '' [https://twitter.com/heart0fsteele ''Will Steele ]'''out at a subway station, resulting in leaving Steele on the tracks with Steele's fate undocumented. '''Freedom Pro (2018 / 2019) It was announced that KIOSHIMA would go one on one with his mentor, [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/MISERA Damian MISERA] for the debuting Freedom Pro. However, due to "injuries", MISERA could not compete and he was replaced with [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Stryder Alex Stryder]. KIO would defeat Stryder in an upset victory. After the first chapter of Freedom Pro, KIO took to Twitter to air his thoughts on the newly-crowded Freedom Pro World Champion, [https://twitter.com/CliqueClacks Connor Battles]. This resulted in a short dispute, in which Freedom Pro capitalized on by putting KIOSHIMA against Connor Batlles from the championship at their second event, Freedom Pro: Escape from New York. When the bout occurred between the two rivals, KIO would surprisingly come out on time to pick up the victory and become Freedom Pro World Champion. It was announced at Freedom Pro's second chapter, and or known as Ch. 2. KIO would have his first defense against Brent Delivine in the main event. In which he would win after a hellacious bout. The mentor and father figure of and to KIO, Damian MISERA would make an appearance after the match. The two would have a face to face stare after 5 years from being apart. = Aero Academy (2018) It was announced that KIOSHIMA would debut for Aero Academy at it's South Korea Takeoff show, against [[Jungwoo|'Jungwoo']]. The match came around, and KIO would succeed against Jungwoo. It was quietly revealed that on August 28, 2018, KIO was released from the company. Personal life According to multiple different sources, information on the personal life of KIOSHIMA is classified and can not be released to the public. Although, there is very few to no details of his personal life revealed to the public, some information was brought to the media in the form of a TMZ interview. In addition, a wanted poster was surfaced online. Said poster was for KIO's arrest with the crime of drug trafficking. Also in the TMZ interview, the interviewer showed KIO the poster and asked him about the matter. He'd reply by rudely ripping the poster in two and saying: "People will do anything to put dirt on someone, what you just showed me was just that. There is no evidence of this, and if there was who is going to stop me...who?...exactly nobody. Now move onto the next fucking question.." Since then, no other information pertaining the poster has being brought to light or discussed. Although, rumors have been going around about KIO having some sort of secret agenda. At 2:20 p.m, on the 20th of August 2018, CAW TMZ reported that KIO's Californian home was raided and he was arrested on the charges of illegal firearm possession and alleged narcotic possession. He was later released on $900,000 bond which was surprisingly paid by Chai Leixia /'' '''柴雷霞 also known as Chinese professional wrestler, [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Ta%27Kana '''''Ta'Kana]. Two days later, KIO would be scheduled for court to discuss his charges with Ta'Kana and [https://twitter.com/LoriGiovinco Lorianna Giovinco] giving testimonies on his behalf. On the 3rd of September, CAW TMZ would leak a privately recorded lewd video of Ta'Kana and himself, while being in a relationship with Lorianna Giovinco. On the 1st of October 2018, KIO would have been announced to in a lucrative business partnership with American mass media company, 88Rising. This business partnership would have KIO appointed as an ambassador and sponsor of the company alongside, Sean Miyashiro and Jaeson Ma. Mysteriously as of August 23rd, there was a clip posted to KIO's personal Twitter account that hailed from the Korean National Police Academy's database that was released to the public to make notice of his crimes. The videos continued to arise on his social media from August 29th, September 6th and a second video that same day. On the 9th of September, KIO posted yet another wanted poster that was warranted for himself, but this time it was issued DEAD or ALIVE with a multi-million dollar bounty ranging from 5 to 15 million depending on the status of his being. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** White SUNSET ''(Inverted Death Valley Driver) - 2019–present ** ''.50 Caliber (Running Knee Strike to the back of the head) - 2019–present ** Maiden Heaven ''(Triangle Choke) - 2020–present * '''Nicknames ** "The Lord of the Flies" ** "Your Only GOD / ''당신의 유일한" ** "Korea's Dawn '& ''The Dawn / ''한국의 새벽''' & 새벽" ** "NEXT RETRO" * Entrance themes ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjsemNhze7U "Red Light Syndrome" by d.notive] (2017) ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm-73zvv6YE&t=3s&_bVt84WMjWu6dKpfF7phJ9fKkocdAJb5=&index=6 "Put Em Up" (Hoxton Edit) by Lupe Fiasco] (2018–2019) ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouZCVj5T2GA "'''''Yamanin" (Hoxton Edit) by Keith Ape] (2018–present) Championships and accomplishments * Freedom Pro ** [[Freedom Pro World Champion|'Freedom Pro World Champion']] (1 time, current) * Independent Circuit ** [[Canadian Championship|'Canadian Championship']] (1 time, current) External links Twitter Gallery Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Godlike Entity